creepypasta_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Alligator (Creepypasta)
Alligator is a creepypasta story about a giant murderous sewer alligator, flushed down the toilet years earlier that has been responsible for dragging people into the sewers and devouring them alive. The Story At the beginning of the story, a baby American alligator is purchased from a pet store in Florida and temporarily raised as a pet in someone's house. However, the youngest child is too scared of the gator and flushes it down the family toilet, after which it ends up in the sewers of America. It remains in the sewer lines for 23 years, eventually growing enormous in size. How this came to be was the alligator attacking sewer workers, eating discarded pet carcasses thrown into the sewers, and feeding on rats and rubbish it came across. The alligator eventually got so big that it was measured to be 36 feet (11 meters), closely resembling a prehistoric Deinosuchus or Sarcosuchus, as well as having a nearly impenetrable hide. This gator was allegedly responsible for the death of 455 sewer workers it came across, and the alligator was the main suspect of the murders of all of them. 454 of them were confirmed, but the last one was still a mystery. However, about a month after that, the alligator was found out to be very well responsible for all of the murders. Later on, the entire phenomena was made into an internet phenomena as well, with many net users guessing how the alligator got so huge in size. The alligator was eventually able to escape the sewers and end up in a swamp in Florida, where it remained until its death. The alligator was eventually found and fought with by professional alligator wrestler David MacHanner, who has had plenty of experience with giant alligators bigger than him. However, when he encountered the alligator, he was shocked to see it as a 36-foot long monster. He was badly injured in the fight. The alligator, for a long time, had been rendered invincible, due to its size, speed, and strength. Fortunately, it went into hiding and seemingly never appeared again, but was not dead. The alligator, instead, was smart; it waited until there were any humans or signs of life in the sewers from above them, and the alligator was able to return to New York City where it was flushed years earlier. The alligator was less than pleased to see humans in the sewer with it, and snuck up on them before killing them in the water, where the gator drowned them or swallowed them whole after dividing them into edible-sized bits and pieces. The gator continued its violent spree for days, until a rocket launcher was used on the alligator, killing it. After this alligator's death, however, another baby alligator was flushed back into the sewers, repeating the cycle all over again. Trivia This creepypasta has similar elements to the 1980 horror film Alligator. Category:Alligator Category:Crocodilian Category:Monsters Category:Killers Category:Man-Eaters Category:Aquatic Category:Unseen characters Category:Unknown Category:Articles with questionable canon Category:Creepypasta Category:Unseen creatures Category:Stories originally based on films